For Good
by AnimegirlTohru
Summary: Kikyo must leave this world, she spends the last of her time in the world with Kagome... Oneshot Songfic!


**Hey there fellow fanfiction fans! Lol k this was a random idea I had this morning. I hope you like it. Btw if you DONT know the song look it up on you tube! It will seem all much better. This is in third person POV, and I suck at this, just letting you know. And when both of them were singing I put "Together:" above the lyrics. And for those who know about Wicked, Kagome is singing Glinda's part of the song and Kikyo is singing Elphaba's part. Oh and dont forget to press that amazing review button and tell me what you think! Any kind of review is highly appreciated!**

**~Heidi**

Kagome walked through the forest one day looking for herbs, she ran into Kikyo.

"Oh um hello Kikyo. How's it going?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome, I must leave this world, you know that right? My tragedy that happened all those years ago was my destiny.

"Kikyo, You're just going to leave? What are you going to say to Inuyasha?"

"Nothing young priestess, you must tell him after I'm gone." Kikyo started to sing.

_**Unlimited...**_

_**Just look at meI'm limited**_

_**And just look at youYou can do all I couldn't do,**_

_**Glinda**_

_**Now it's up to youFor both of it's up to you.**_

Glinda? Hmm, maybe she found my ipod or something. That song was from the musical Wicked. I do like it. We went to America and saw it and we also saw the Japanese version. I'll just sing along, Kagome thought.

_**I've heard it said**_

_**That people come into our lives**_

_**For a reason**_

_**Bringing something we must learn**_

_**And we are lent to those**_

_**Who help us most to grow**_

_**If we let themAnd we help them in return**_

_**Well, I don't know if I believe that's true**_

_**But I know I'm who I am today**_

_**Because I knew you.**_

Well it was true I did learn from her in past times. Kagome thought.

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_

_**As it passes a sun**_

_** a stream that meets a boulder**_

_**Halfway through the wood**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the bette**__**r**_

_**Because I knew youI have been changed for good.**_

"You have changed me for the better," Kikyo said.

_**It well may be**_

_**That we will never meet again**_

_**In this let me say before we part**_

_**So much of meIs made of what I learned from you**_

_**You'll be with me**_

_**Like a handprint on my heart**_

_**And now whatever way our stories end**_

_**I know you have rewritten mine**_

_**By being my friend.**_

Inuyasha was in the forest looking for Kagome. Where is she? Is she mad? Inuyasha thought. He then heard singing. He listened.

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the sea,**_

_**like a seed dropped by a skybird**_

_**In a distant wood**_

_**Who can say if I've been changed for the better**_

_**Because I knew you**_

_**Because I knew you**_

**Together:**_**I have been changed for good.**_

Is that Kikyo and Kagome? Inuyasha thought.

_**And just to clear the air**_

_**I ask forgiveness for the things **_

_**I've done you blame me for.**_

_**But then, I guess,We know there's blame to share…**_

**Together:**

_**And none of it seems to matter anymore**_

They both had beautiful voices, Inuyasha thought. They began to sing different poetic lines in harmony that blended so well.

**Together (Blended):**

_**Like a comet pulled from orbit**_

_**As it passes a sunLike **_

_**a stream that meets a boulder**_

_**Halfway through the wood**_

_**Like a ship blown from its mooring**_

_**By a wind off the seaLike a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood**_

**Together:**

_**Who can say**_

_**If I've been changed for the betterI do believe I have been changed for the better**_

_**And because I knew you…**_

_**Because I knew you…**_

**Together:**_**Because I knew you**_

_**,I have been changed**_

_**For good.**_

After the song ended, the two priestesses hugged.

"I found that song on that invention you call an ipod. I'm glad I got to sing it with you before I depart from this world."

Kagome cried, "I'll miss you Kikyo…"

"Just promise me, young priestess that you'll continue to love and look after Inuyasha… And I know you will succeed with the jewel shard business."

"I promise, and thank you. I really will miss you. Farewell Kikyo," Kagome replied hugging her one last time, then Kikyo disappeared into the sky.

Inuyasha didn't come out of where he was 'hiding'. Kikyo's spirit appeared to him.

"K-Kikyo?"

"Inuyasha, I am a finally free. I will miss you my beloved. Please watch over Kagome,"

"Yes Kikyo…"

Kikyo's spirit left the world. She slept in forever peace for good…

**Ok so what did you think? I know it was mostly lyrics, but I hope you all liked. And remember if you dont know the song look it up on you tube! Lol Now hit that amazing review button and tell me what you think! Bitte und danke! Auf Wiedersehen.**

**~Heidi**


End file.
